


Breakfast Gone Wrong

by Rex501st



Series: WondertrevNet Drabble-a-thon [3]
Category: Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Day 3, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, wondertrevnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/pseuds/Rex501st
Summary: day three entry forWondertrevNet's Drabble-a-thon





	Breakfast Gone Wrong

“Bruce... I swear to Hera. I am on vacation and I told you not to call unless it was something life or death.” 

Diana was alone, sitting up in bed when Bruce called. Steve had gone out to grab them breakfast and she was eagerly awaiting him. Ever since that night in Veld where Steve told her about breakfast and what people do when there's no war they had cherished every single morning they had together since he came back. 

It was always Bruce calling with something to interrupt. 

“Yes, I understand you've never had to plan a wedding before. I'm overjoyed for you and Selina but I have my own fiancé I would like to talk with right now…” She kept attempting to talk over him as a way to get off the phone as quickly as possible. At that moment Steve reappeared with two coffees and a pastry bag in hand. “Steve just got back. I'm hanging up now, Bruce. Bye.”

After finally getting off the phone she let out an exasperated sigh and threw it back on the table next to the bed. Steve climbed up next to her after shucking off his “presentable” clothes. “Everything alright?” 

She turned and rolled over to bury her face in his chest. “Will there ever be a time when we can just enjoy ourselves?” 

This wasn't the first time Diana and Steve had been inundated with problems from their friends since being reunited. Early on after Steve was saved by Barry, Diana and him were just trying to get use to being together again. Diana woke up crying nearly every morning just from the sight of Steve laying next to her in bed. Eventually she accepted that it all was real and the two of them fell into a routine of lazy mornings sharing breakfast. 

_ Soon after, her life as a member of the League cropped up and she started getting calls for this or that. One of the occasions was an incident with the Joker in Gotham and Bruce insisted in gathering the rest of the League for help. Sadly, it happened right in the middle of cooking pancakes and brewing coffee. She was gone for no longer than an hour and returned covered in a mess of green and red paint. “I'm sorry this keeps happening.”  _

_ Steve gave her a towel and helped her out of her uniform. “You don't have to apologize. Saving the day is more important than my breakfast.” _

_ “I love you.” He never failed in making her heart burst.  _

“If dealing with your friends is the trade off for being able to hold you in my arms… I'd take that deal every time.” 

She smiled. “I just wish it wasn't always so often.”  

“What was it this time?” He shifted so he could drop a kiss to her forehead. 

“Bruce freaking out about the wedding as usual.”

“I didn't think it was possible to find a bigger hopeless romantic than me.”

Diana leaned up to give him a deep kiss. “You are far from hopeless, love.”


End file.
